


SAINT SEIYA BEYBLADE BURST WARRIORS

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Beyblade Metal Series, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Saint Seiya, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: 3 way crossover, F/M, Heroes to Villains, Rival Turned Villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: DRUM ACCEDENTLY DROPSHIS BEYBLADE IN THE SAINT SEIYA UNIVERSE WHICH LEADS TO A SHORT MISUNDERSTANDING HOW EVERIT STOPS WHEN THEY HEAR THE LAUGH OF FORMAL SAINT UNICORN JABBUWHO IS NOW WORKING FOR ARES
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya/Tsukino Usagi/Serena/Sailor Moon/Princess serenity





	SAINT SEIYA BEYBLADE BURST WARRIORS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRUM ACCEDENTLY DROPS  
> HIS BEYBLADE IN THE SAINT SEIYA UNIVERSE WHICH LEADS TO A SHORT MISUNDERSTANDING HOW EVER  
> IT STOPS WHEN THEY HEAR THE LAUGH OF FORMAL SAINT UNICORN JABBU  
> WHO IS NOW WORKING FOR ARES  
>  BUT IT ENDS UP BEING SOMEBODY ELSE  
> EITHER IT'S GOING TO BE ONE SWINGING PARTY

PEGASUS SEIYA'S P.O.V. I WAS WALKING WHEN I SAW SOMETHING DOWN ON THE FLOOR I BENT DOWN TO PICK IT UP HUH NANI KORE WA?" I ASKED PICKING IT UP LOOKING AT IT WHOA GO-GO-GOMENASAI WATASHI NOMAE WA PEGASUS SEIYA YORUSHIKU  
WHOA SORRY MY HMM I WONDER WOULD HAPPEN IF I WERE TO DO THIS HE SAID REACHING OUT THAT APPARENTLY I SAID LIGHTLY GRABBING HIS WRIST  
SIGH YARE YARE"  
ISAID FACE PAWLMING MYSEF  
HMM TO BE HONEST I DON'T REALLY KNOW MYSELF WE DON'T REALLY SEE ANY PORTALS BUT MAYBE SERENA'S FRIEND AMI SAN COULD HELP" HUH AMI?" SERENA'S BEST FRIEND WHO'S SERENA?" OH SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND SHE'S ALSO A PRINCESS" YOU'RE DATING A PRINCESS IS SHE PRETTY?" HE ASKED AMAZED YUP IN FACT SHE'S NOT JUST ANY PRINCESS BUT THE PRINCESS OF THE MOON" HUUUUUUUUUH" SHHHH DAMERUYO" I WHISPERED COVERING HIS MOUTH WITH MY HAND WE HEARD THE SOUND OF FOOTSTEPS GASP THE BLACK SAINTS

THE WHO?"  
HE ASKED IN A MUFFLED VOICE  
THE BLACK SAINTS  
EVIL WARRIORS WHO WORK FOR THE BADDIE'S BADDIES THAT'S 90'S FOR BAD GUYS"  
OH BUT WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH YOU?"  
TO DESTROY ME BECAUSE ME AND MY TEAM ARE THE ONLY ONE'S WHO CAN STOP EM"  
OH"  
SO WHO'S THE BAD GUY OF YOUR UNIVERSE?"  
I ASKED ARM'S CROSSED  
OH ABUNAI"  
I SHOUTED PULLING HIM ASIDE WHAT WAS THAT?'  
AN ATTACK OBVIOUSLY"  
I SAID A SARCASTIC SMIRK ON MY FACE

OH SO YOU GUYS WANNA PLAY MARTIAL ARTS EH VERY WELL HOOOOO WAHHHHHHAH" I SMIRKED THE GUY ON THE LEFT SWUNG HIS FISTS AT ME THEN AMED A REVERSE ROUNDHOUSE KICK AT ME I DOGED ALL 3 OF HIS ATTACKS BEFORE DELIVERING A FEW PUNCHES AND KICKS OF MY OWN AT THEM WHOA HOW'D HE UH WHAT THE IN THE WORLD IS HE DOING?" OH THAT'S THE MATRIX POSE" HUH THE MATRIX WHAT'S THAT?" I ASKED TILTING MY HEAD IN CONFUSION IT'S A VERRY POPULAR MOVIE FROM THE 200'S" HUH REALLY?" YEAH IT'S REALLY GOOD EXCEPT FOR THE RATING" AH I SEE WADAH" I SAID DEFEATING HIM KARATE KID STYLE WHOA WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?" GREECE NOW LET'S GO BEFORE MORE SHOW UP"


End file.
